fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Virtual Meality
''Virtual Meality ''is a British-American animated science fiction comedy series created by BaconMahBoi for Cartoon Network. The series follows the adventures of Daniel, Brad, Caitlin and Megan, four teenaged friends who go on adventures in a virtual reality world where the internet and video games are real places. The series made its premiere in the United Kingdom on March 7, 2016, before making its United States premiere on April 21 that same year. The series was renewed for a second season on September 18, 2016, which made its United Kingdom premiere on October 9, 2017, and its United States premiere on November 13 the same year. The series has been praised throughout its run. The series has been nominated for a British Acadamey Children Award and a British Animation Award throughout its run. A line of merchandise was released in February 2018, including t-shirts, a line of plushes and school supplies such as pencil cases, water bottles, lunchboxes etc. A 2018 calendar has also been released. Characters *Daniel (voiced by Billy West) is a 14 year old who is very interested in science fiction, a trait shown throughout the series. He has brown hair with two long spikes and a shorter spike at the front, and a few thin spikes at the back. He wears a navy t-shirt and a green hoodie, along with dark blue jeans. *Brad (voiced by Sam Marin) is a 15 year old who enjoys sports and playing video games. He has dirty blonde hair which is drawn in three curves across his head. He wears contact lenses. He wears a white t-shirt and turquoise shorts. *Caitlin (voiced by Teresa Gallacher) is a 15 year old who enjoys computer programming. She has long blonde hair which goes down to her shoulders. She wears a grey sweatshirt and dark grey jogging bottoms. *Megan (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) is a 14 year old who is into acting. She has black hair which extends just below her ears. She wears a red top with white sleeves and turqouise jeans. Production Development BaconMahBoi pitched the series' pilot to Cartoon Network in 2013, who were impressed and greenlit the series for a first season of twenty-six episodes. This was later extended to thirty-nine episodes in early 2014, when production of the series had just began. The series was originally going to be titled "Virtual Reality", however it was changed to Virtual Meality for the "me" to reflect the characters in-VR lives. Music The series' music is composed by Daniel Rosenfield, better known as C418. Rosenfield is known for composing the music for the video game Minecraft, along with the theme song for the aftershow series based on Stranger Things, Beyond Stranger Things. Voice actors The series has six main cast members - Billy West, Sam Marin, Teresa Gallagher, Miranda Cosgrove, Tress MacNeille, and series creator BaconMahBoi. West, Marin, Gallagher and Cosgrove play main characters Daniel, Brad, Caitlin and Megan respectively. MacNeille and BaconMahBoi plays no main characters but does play many recurring and background characters. Category:BaconZone Category:Television series Category:British Shows Category:Animated series Category:Everything.show